The present invention relates to a flooring material comprising a combination of floor elements which are joined.
Prefabricated floor boards which are provided with tongue and groove at the edges are well known today. As these are rather easy to install, this can be achieved by the average handy man. Such floors can be made of solid wood, particle board or fibre board. These floor boards are most often provided with a top surface, such as lacquer or some kind of laminate. The board are most often joined by being glued together via their tongue and groove. The most common types of floor boards are, however, burdened with the disadvantage to form gaps of varying width between the floor boards if the installer is not thorough enough. Dirt will accumulate in such gaps. Moisture will furthermore enter the joints which will cause the core to expand in cases where it is made of solid wood, fibre board or particle board which usually is the case. This expansion will cause the top surface to rise, closest to the joint, which radically decreases the useful life of the floor due to increased wear on the protruding edges of the floor board. In order to avoid this type of gaps it is known to use different type of tensioning devices used for forcing the floor boards together during installation. This operation is, however, rather awkward and it is desirable to achieve a floor board with a joint which is self-orienting and thereby automatically will find its correct position. It would also be possible to use such a joint without having to use glue.
One such floor is known through WO 93/13280 wherein a form of clips is intended to keep floor boards together. The floor boards are, besides being provided with traditional tongue and groove, also provided with a single longitudinal groove on the side facing downwards. The floor boards are resting on the clips why a great number of such clips will have to be used to avoid resilient movements in the floor. Such movements will cause noise. The distance between the floor boards and the surface below will also cause acoustic resonance which will give the floor a xe2x80x9cnoisyxe2x80x9d character. This is not desirable. The disadvantage with a groove and tongue solution is foremost that the tongue will have to be milled from the board which will cause a loss of the expensive top surface. It will furthermore be possible to assemble the floor boards, oriented in one direction only. The tongue is also a delicate part which is easily damaged during transport and handling which makes assembly difficult or causes impaired fitting.
Another such floor is known through Swedish patent application No. 8202375-5 in which floor boards are provided with grooves at the opposite edges. A separate profile, in which a tongue is included, is used for guiding the boards horizontally. The lower part of the profile is also provided with girders protruding upwards. These girders are intended to interact with grooves on the lower side of the floor boards. A floor according to Se application No. 8202375-5 will however have to be assembled in a way that makes it necessary for the installer to stand on his knees since the floor will have to be turned into, or slided sideways, into the desired position.
It has, through the present invention been possible to solve the above mentioned problems, whereby a floor that can withstand handling, demands a minimum of milling of the decorative top surface and is easy to install has been achieved. Accordingly, the invention relates to a vertically joined flooring material comprising floor elements with a mainly triangular, square, rectangular, rhomboidal or polygonal shape, as seen from above. The floor elements are provided with edges which are provided with joining members. The floor elements are further provided with a lower side and a decorative top surface.
The invention is characterised in that the flooring material comprises a combination of at least two different types of floor elements, which types comprises female floor elements and male floor elements, whereby;
a) The female floor element is provided with a female joining member on at least half of the number of its edges and a male joining member on less than half of the number of its edges.
b) The male floor element is provided with a male joining member on at least two thirds of the number of its edges and a female joining member on less than one third of the number of its edges.
c) An optional joining profile possibly constitutes a junction between two adjacent male joining members of two adjacent floor elements.
The joining members are preferably designed as follows;
a) The female joining member comprises an upwards protruding lip, being parallel to the edge. The upwards protruding lip is provided with a guiding surface, the guiding surface facing the edge. The female joining member further comprises a locking groove, being parallel to the edge. The locking groove has a locking surface, facing downwards, which locking surface terminates in a locking edge. An angle xcex1I between the guiding surface and a vertical plane is in the range 0-30xc2x0 while an angle xcex1II between the locking surface and a horizontal plane is in the range 0-30xc2x0 as seen in a perpendicular cross-section.
b) The male joining member comprises a groove, being parallel to the edge, on the lower side. The groove is provided with a guiding face, the guiding face which is facing away from the edge. The male joining member further comprises a locking heel, being parallel to the edge. The locking heel has a locking face, facing upwards. An angle xcex2I between the guiding face and the vertical plane is in the range 0-30xc2x0, while an angle xcex2II between the locking face and a horizontal plane is in the range 0-30xc2x0 as seen in a perpendicular cross-section.
The angles xcex1I and xcex2I are preferably mainly the same and the angles xcex1II and xcex2II are also preferably mainly the same.
It is, according to the invention, possible to utilise a joining profile, between two adjacent male joining members. This joining alternative has shown to be particularly advantageous in certain embodiments of the invention.
The joining profile comprises two upwards protruding rims, being parallel to each other and distanced from each other by a centre section. The two upwards protruding rims are provided with guiding areas, which guiding areas, are facing inwards. The joining profile is furthermore provided with two locking cheeks placed on an extension. The locking cheeks is provided with locking areas facing downwards, which locking areas terminates in a locking edge. An angle "psgr"I between the guiding area and a vertical plane is in the range 0-30xc2x0 while the angle "psgr"II between the locking area and a horizontal plane is in the range 0-30xc2x0 as seen in a perpendicular cross-section.
The angles xcex1I, xcex2I and "psgr"I are preferably mainly the same and the angles xcex1II, xcex2II and "psgr"II are preferably also mainly the same. The part of the floor element located between each edge and its respective groove is preferably thinner than the maximum thickness of the floor board by means of a recess located on the lower side. The lower side of the floor element will hereby be flat when installed and will rest more securely on the supporting surface below. The lower side of the female joining member is preferably also provided with a recess on the lower side. Such a recess will make the assembly more smooth since the female joining member will be allowed to move downwards during the assembly without being obstructed by the surface below.
The distance between the upwards protruding rims of the joining profile is preferably somewhat smaller than the distance between the grooves of the male joining members placed on each side of and closest to the edge of two adjacent floor elements.
The joining profiles are suitably manufactured in long sections which may be cut into a desired length. The length of the joining profiles then suitably exceeds the length of a floor element before being cut. The joining profiles are preferably cut into predetermined lengths adapted to the actual use. These lengths are suitably somewhat shorter than the edge on which it is supposed to be fitted. In certain embodiments of the invention the edges, where such joining profiles are to be fitted, are short side edges of rectangular floor elements, also known as floor boards. A typical dimension of such floor boards is 1200 mm by 200 mm in which a suitable length of a joining profile used on such a short side edge would be 100-150 mm.
The floor elements according to the invention does not require an glue or any other additional parts or additives that keeps the floor elements together, since the floor elements snap-joins. It is however possible to partially coat the joining profiles and/or the floor elements are partially coated with glue or adhesive tape. The joining members and, when used, joining profile will then act as guiding device, ensuring that the joint becomes very tight.
According to an embodiment of the invention the female floor element is mainly triangular, as seen from above, and is provided with female joining members on all three edges, while the male floor element is mainly triangular, as seen from above, and is provided with male joining members on all three edges.
According to another embodiment of the invention the female floor element is mainly triangular, as seen from above, and is provided with female joining members on two edges and a male joining member on the remaining edge, while the male floor element is mainly triangular, as seen from above, and is provided with male joining members on two edges and a female joining member on the remaining edge.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention the female floor element is mainly square, as seen from above, and is provided with female joining members on all four edges while the male floor element is mainly square, as seen from above, and is provided with male joining members on all four edges.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention the female floor element is mainly square, as seen from above, and is provided with female joining members on three edges and a male joining member on the remaining edge, while the male floor element is mainly square, as seen from above, and is provided with male joining members on three edges and a female joining member on the remaining edge.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention the female floor element is mainly rectangular, as seen from above, and is provided with female joining members on two long side edges and one short side edge and a male joining member on the remaining short side edge, while the male floor element is mainly rectangular, as seen from above, and is provided with male joining members on two long side edges and one short side edge and a female joining member on the remaining short side edge.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention the female floor element is mainly rectangular, as seen from above, and is provided with female joining members on two long side edges and one short side edge and a male joining member on the remaining short side edge, while the male floor element is mainly rectangular, as seen from above, and is provided with male joining members on two long side edges and one short side edge and a female joining member on the remaining short side edge.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention the female floor element is mainly rectangular, as seen from above, and is provided with female joining members on two long side edges and male joining members on the short side edges, while the male floor element is mainly rectangular, as seen from above, and is provided with male joining members on all four edges and that the adjacent short side edges are joined by means of a joining profile.
It is possible to join female floor element and the male floor element with differing width to length ratio. A common length to width ratio is 6/1. It is possible to use other dimensions by choice as long as each row has the same width or multiples thereof.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention the female floor element is mainly hexagonal, as seen from above, and is provided with female joining members on five edges and a male joining member on the remaining edge, while the male floor element is mainly hexagonal, as seen from above, and is provided with male joining members on five edges and a female joining member on the remaining edge.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention the female floor element is mainly hexagonal with two of the parallel edges extended, as seen from above, and is provided with female joining members on five edges and a male joining member on one of the extended edges, while the male floor element is mainly square with male joining members on all four edges.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention the female floor element is mainly octagonal, as seen from above, and is provided with female joining members on six edges and male joining members on the two remaining edges, while the male floor element is mainly square with male joining members on all four edges.
According to a special embodiment of the invention the female and/or male floor element is provided with a female horizontal joining member on at least one edge and at least one male horizontal joining member on an opposite edge. These horizontal joining members may be of the traditional tongue and groove type as they are intended to be used for assemble a first type of floor elements horizontally. The second type of floor elements may then be installed vertically in the spaces formed between the already installed first type floor elements. The second type floor elements will then lock the adjacent floor elements together.
According to one alternative of the special embodiment of the invention the female floor element is mainly hexagonal with two of the parallel edges extended, as seen from above. It is provided with female joining members on the four shorter edges, a female horizontal joining member on one of the extended edges and, a male horizontal joining member on the remaining extended edge, while the male floor element is mainly square with male joining members on all four edges.
According to another alternative of the special embodiment of the invention the female floor element is mainly octagonal, as seen from above. It is provided with female joining members on four perpendicularly arranged edges, female horizontal joining members on two edges and male horizontal joining members on the two remaining edges, while the male floor element is mainly square with male joining members on all four edges.
The joining profiles are suitably manufactured in long sections which suitably are manufactured through extrusion which is a well known and rational manufacturing method.
Joining profiles according to the present invention may be manufactured from a number of materials and through a number of different manufacturing methods. Among suitable methods can be mentioned injection moulding and extrusion. Suitable materials are thermoplastic materials such as poly olefins, polystyrene, polyvinyl chloride or acrylnitril-butadiene-styrene-copolymer. These can be filled with for example sawdust, cellulose or lime to foremost increase the dimension stability but also to increase the adhesion when being glued.
The joining profiles may be provided in different lengths or in rolls which may be cut into a desired length during or before the assembly. The length of the joining profiles suitably exceeds the length of a floor element before being cut. One advantage with such long joining profiles is that joining profiles may be installed in full-length over, for example, the width of the floor which will reduce the risk for gaps in the joints in cases where the lateral joints overlap. Such assembly where the joints between the floor elements overlap in both directions may of course be used even if the joining profile has the same length as, or is shorter than, the floor elements. The shorter side edges of the floor elements may be joined by using shorter lengths of the joining profile. Such joining profiles for the short side edge is suitably delivered in lengths of 50-90% of the length of the short side edge. The joining profiles are installed gradually, where necessary, as each new floor element is joined with the previously installed one. The flooring material according to the present invention is very suited for being installed without any use of adhesives such as glue. It is of course possible to use adhesives to make the assembly more permanent by apply or coat parts of the joining profiles or parts of the floor element with glue or double-faced adhesive tape. The glue or tape is then suitably applied on the surfaces of the joining profiles situated between the lips as well as on the edges of the floor elements. Since selected embodiments of the floor elements according to the present invention is provided with the same geometry along all of the edges it will become possible to turn these floor elements in the desired direction. It will therefore be possible to perform patterned design installations for the layman.
According to the present invention the joining profiles may be used together with joining members in opposite to the most common types of flooring materials using tongue and groove. This will be a great advantage since it gives great flexibility for the installer. It becomes, for example, possible for the installer to create so-called inlays, made up by a number of floor elements, together creating a decorative star-pattern and snap join this inlay with a more traditional floor board pattern.
A flooring material according to the present invention is suited for installations without use of glue. It is of course possible to use glue or double-faced adhesive tape in order to make the installation completely permanent. The glue or tape is then suitably applied in, or in connection to, possible cavities in the joint before the assembly.
The floor elements according to the present invention is assembled by being pressed downwards to snap-join with previously installed floor elements. Commonly known floor boards are assembled horizontally by being forced or knocked together. Some known floor boards are assembled by being turned or prized into position. These known floor boards are guided vertically and in a few cases also horizontally on a great number of variations on the toungue-and-grove theme. It is very difficult to apply sufficient horizontal force manually at floor level whereby different types of tensioning devices are essential when installing such floors. The installer will only have to apply some of his body weight over the joint and the floor elements will snap together, when installing floors according to the present invention. It is hereby becomes possible to walk the floor elements into position once they are placed correctly.
It is also possible to lay the floor standing up by using very simple tools, for example a couple of rods with a suction cup at the lower ends. It would thereby be possible to install the floor without having to crawl on ones knees. Industrial injuries such as back and knee problems are very common by floor installers. It also becomes possible to remove a floor element even though it is completely surrounded by other floor elements, provided it isn""t glued. This operation is suitably achieved by using a more powerful type of suction cup to lift the floor element, one edge at the time. It is also possible to drill a hole in the floor element to be replaced in order to get a place to clutch the element. Among reasons why a single floor element needs to be changed are when a heavy object, such as a flat iron, is dropped on the floor. It has until now been possible only for a professional floor installer to achieve a repair in these types of floors since great experience of profession and a multitude of tool are needed. Such a repair is naturally very costly. It has through the present invention been made possible for a layman to achieve such a repair without having to utilise special tools.
The invention is described further together with enclosed drawings showing different embodiments of a flooring material according to the invention whereby,